srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Secret of Stoneback Hill
General Information A long and story-rewarding quest, with interesting game rewards as well. Historical Note 'The Secret of Stoneback Hill' was the first paid-for adventure in the world of Sryth. It pre-dates the Adventurers Guild. When this adventure was first introduced, any player could access the adventure by paying $3. Once the Adventurers Guild was introduced, the adventure was made available to all AG members. Players who had already paid for this adventure were given a $3 discount off the AG joining fee. Tips *Although the listed MR's are quite high, the adventure is pretty manageable at quite low levels with the use of a 30+ power (Necromancy is specially appropriate) and/or Restoration, owing to the low SP of most foes. A high character's SP is very helpful, but you can go through this adventure wielding the Enchanted Dagger and an MR as low as 40. *Note that ALL of the required encounters in this adventure are scaled. Also, all of the most difficult optional and/or random encounters are also scaled. However, many of the optional encounters and three of the required encounters are immune to normal weaponry and unarmed combat. These encounters require you to use a magic power, wield a magic weapon, or be equipped with one of Wyxryn's Rings (See Your weapon is ineffective against this enemy!). Luckily, you're provided with one at the start of the quest. *Quest items in this quest must be picked up. They don't automatically enter your inventory like a lot of the newer quests do. So - pick up everything! Walktrough, First Part The first part is text-only, so no maps. To the summit After a lengthy introduction to the adventure, you start at the base of Stoneback Hill. You can choose to: * Investigate the forest at the base of the hill ** 4 General XP if you investigate (roll 1-100, 30 is a fail, 83 is a success) and successfully discover a camp site. You can search it or investigate the hill itself *** If you search the camp site you must pick a random number between 1 and 100, with bonus equal to your Thievery skill (49 is a fail, 76 is a success). 2-8 General XP and an if you successfully search the campsite ** After this, you turn your attention to the hill * Proceed towards the summit. You can choose to: ** Make your way to the summit by climbing the hillside. You discover a cave: *** If you explore it (you can use Divination (1+) for 4 XP) you'll face a goblin. He starts by hurting you a little (3-4 SP). You can flee or fight . After defeating him you get , , , some gold (amounts of 16-22 observed), and 2 s. *** After the cave, you find a road that branches right and left, but both roads lead to the summit. **** Right path - possible fall to death. Roll 1-100 + Agility + Luck. 66 is a win, where you lose only a few SP (~7 SP) and you reach the summit. with a result of 87 you do not lose any Stamina **** If you take the path to the left, you'll discover the site of a recent struggle, and find: , 2 s and a ** Look for a road that leads to the summit. You spout a group of three figures crouching over the body of a man. You can: *** Use Divination (1+) - you receive 4 Divination XP and sense that there's a great deal of evil surrounding the three and that they are not human. Then you have to choose one of the other two options listed below *** Remain hidden and watch them - the main rises, and then all four figures leave. You find on the ground *** Approach them - you realize that the three are undead, and you can: **** Flee from them - you go back down and then climb the hillside **** Stand your ground and meet their advance - you fight . If you win you find 2 s, a and some gold (10 in my case). Then you search the body of the man and find: , , , and a little gold (4 in my case) ;Summary :Investigate the base of the hill, climb the hillside, investigate the cave, defeat the goblin and take the path to the left ;Note : 's bonus vs goblins does not work properly against the cave goblin. At the summit At the summit, you can choose to investigate the mausoleum or search the rest of graveyard. The mausoleum yields nothing, however, and you then proceed to search the graveyard, where you find a . After seeing someone struggling to climb out of an open grave, you can help him or stay where you are. * If you help him you'll face a Might check +2 to avoid being pulled into the grave. If you pass it you continue as if you stood and watched. * An axe-wielding undead steps out of the tomb. You can flee or fight . After this fight you can flee again or face . If you win both fights, you'll get and . You decide to return to Trithik and report to the Thane. Report to the Thane You report back to the Thane with your investigation results. Your SP is restored, and your meet Trungar, a trusted advisor. You can: * Accept the task * Refuse the task If you refuse Thane Pyrond asks you to reconsider and you get the same two options again: * If you refuse again the adventure ends without anything else happening. Consequences of this decision are unknown * If you accept the adventure proceeds as if you accepted from the start You get: *Two sets of armour, useful for starting adventurers. * given to you by Thane Pyrond * given by Trungar (cursed, do not equip or carry) *Four given by Trungar Finally resolved to act, you return to Stoneback Hill. The next part is a dungeon. Map Walkthrough, Part 2. Inside the Dungeon There is a SAFE area just at the summit of Stoneback Hill, where you can rest and save at will. From there you can descent into the dungeon. Climbing down into the grave, you enter a dungeon (see map above). Follow the numbered cells to collect 4 small stone cubes and a small bone key. *16 General xp and a if you answer "Syr" to the tall robed figure. * from the Rotting Swordsman *4 General xp if you sneak up behind the Undead Sorceress, and an if you defeat her *4 or 8 xp (seems completely random) to Thievery/Destruction/Telekinesis if you use it to open the chest, and is inside it *8 General xp and if you insert the into the small hole in the chest *After a Moderately Easy (-2 modifier) Agility Check, fight the Winged Horror (13+/11+ scaled, 50 SP) and acquire a *8 xp to Thievery OR 8 or 16 (seems to be random) xp to Telekinesis, and from the shield trap ** If you have Thievery you can automatically detect the trap and attempt to disarm it. This is a Skill Check vs Thievery on 1-100, with a -2 Difficulty Modifier (Moderately Easy). *** If you succeed in disarming the trap you get the cube with no further interference. *** If you fail, you must dodge the falling shield, this is a Random Check on 1-100 + 1 * Agility + 1 * Luck, the Success value is unlisted, but the Lowest success is 66, with highest failure at 44. **** If you fail this last check, you die (damage = 3 x your SP) **** If you succeed you get the cube with no further interference. Pull the lever to open a door that provides a shortcut through the dungeon, go back to the entrance to rest if necessary, and proceed towards the center of the dungeon. Difficulty For scaled encounters, there will be a second to-hit value vs the , if tested and applicable. *'Scaled Random Encounters' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *'Magic-required Random Encounters' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *'Trivial Random Encounters' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *'Set Encounters' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *'Combat in the Chamber of Rot' (not all of these are guaranteed, but they aren't random either) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** † indicates that the 's bonus vs undead does not work correctly vs this scaled opponent. Other Weapons vs Undead have not yet been tested. * indicates that the 's bonus vs undead has not been tested vs this scaled opponent Towards the center Along the way to the dungeon center, you will fight 3 set battles, with a random unique item drop after the last battle. * , OR from the Armoured Skeletal Ogre, 12+/8+ scaled, ~45 SP. At the center of the dungeon is a "SAFE" location, leading to a hallway that ends in a large stone door. If you successfully use Divination you get no XP and you sense that a strong aura of evil surrounds the arch (you can attempt to use Divination only ONCE, reagrdless of the result). Equip the before walking through the arch to avoid the skeletal arms in the passageway approaching the Voren-Thul. Use the on the door (if you have it). *64 General xp if you wear the wooden skull mask when going through the arch - you get this reward only the FIRST time you go through the arch *32 General xp if you open the door using the Small Bone Key OR *4 - 32 xp to Thievery/Destruction/Telekinesis if you open the door without the bone key (seems to be random - 4 XP to Thivery and 32 to Telekinesis have both been observed) WARNING: If you are not wearing the when you pass through the arch you will have no choice but to go back. You can use Necromancy to repel the skeletal hands (no XP for success) or pass a Might check: Extremely Difficult (+4 penalty), and if you fail it you DIE! After opening the door, you finally meet the Voren-Thul. You get attacked by 32 xp to Gating, 16 xp to Necromancy(20+) if used to help cross the chamber If you use Necromancy: You reach the Voren-Thul and have the following options: *Step into the Shadow Path after the Voren-Thul - not tested *Use Gating to close the Shadow Path - 32 XP to Gating, the gate is closed, the Voren-Thul does not return (at least with Gating of over 40), and you don't get to fight any more enemies (including the monks) *Remain where you are watch the Shadow Path - the Voren-Thul returns, but not alone. You have to fight followed by . After that: **Fight the undead monks **Directly attack the Voren-Thul - you fight If you use Gating: You gate yourself directly in front of the Voren-Thul and try to push it in the Shadow Path. You must pass a Moderately Easy (-2 bonus) Might check. If you succeed you get 32 XP to Gating (error?), and you have to decide: *Step into the Shadow Path after the Voren-Thul - not tested *Use Gating to close the Shadow Path - 32 XP to Gating, the gate is closed, the Voren-Thul does not return (at least with Gating of over 40), and you don't get to fight any more enemies (including the monks) *Remain where you are watch the Shadow Path - the Voren-Thul returns, but not alone. You have to fight followed by . After that: **Fight the undead monks **Directly attack the Voren-Thul - you fight If you don't have Necromancy or Gating (or choose not to use them), you must cross the room. To do so, you must succeed on a Child's Play (-5) Spirit Check to resist the aura of fear projected by the Voren-Thul * If you fail: ** Fight Undead Legion, ?+/5+ scaled, ~?? SP, some combat xp ** Attempt to cross the room again (you'll still have the option to use Necromancy or Gating) * Once you succeed: 8 General xp, and continue * After any of the above, you fight against undead (3 Skeletal Trolls, 11+/7+ scaled; ~40 SP and/or Skeletal Warrior: 12+ scaled; 45 SP), and then the Voren-Thul disappears through the Shadow Gate. You can choose to: * Wait and see what happens: you fight 2 sets of 3 undead Tysian Border Rangers* that were previously sent to investigate the area ((1st set): 9+ scaled; 40 SP)((2nd set): 8+ scaled; 36 SP). * Close the gate with Gating (? +) for 32 XP. The Voren-Thul returns. * Follow the Voren-Thul. You can fight a Shadow Spirit (12+ scaled, 50 SP) before coming back into the tomb. Then you can choose to * Charge the Vorenthul (thus, avoiding the monks entirely) * Or fight the undead monks from Stoneback Monastery... . However you choose to deal with the monks, you must now fight the * Don't forget to pick these things up: * , , , and after defeating the Voren-Thul (see Quest Items) *128 General xp and after using the four s on the chest Once the Voren-Thul is defeated, REST & SAVE at the center of the dungeon. To exit the dungeon, go 1E, 1S, 1W, 1S, 1W, 1N, 1W, 1N, 1E, 1N, 3E, 3S, 1W, 1S, 3W (through the now open door), 1N, 2W, 1N, 1W. Along the way, you can encounter a collapsing section of the ceiling. To avoid this, you must roll a Random Check, 1-100 + Agility + Luck. * Failure: take some SP damage * Success: 51 or more, no damage These encounters are random. When you exit the crypt, you'll be in a SAFE location (just as before). Walkthrough Part 3, Conclusion Now you've exited the dungeon, SAVE. On your way back to Trithik, you encounter Trungar and his men. *8 General xp if you are not carrying the when you meet Trungar. If you're carrying or wearing it (we told you!) you'll lose some SP (if you are carrying it, it explodes and is no longer in your items; so it is not possible to keep this item after this quest). You can choose to either fight Trungar and his men, or flee back to town. If you choose to fight, you can either kill or subdue the enemy. You also have the opportunity to flee or use Restoration between each fight. Regardless of which of the 3 choices you make, there does not seem to be any future consequences of your decision. *If you choose to fight: ** **another ** **and finally **Around 500-700 gold, , a and four s for defeating Trungar and his men * If you choose to flee, you return to the keep. Regardless of your choice -- *1024 general xp for completion, plus access to the special event " " *Return to the keep once the adventure is complete and you'll get private quarters on the grounds of Trynd Keep and the opportunity to do several Tasks from Thane Pyrond. Rewards * Around 717+ Gold Tokens (total includes defeating the cave goblin as well as Trungar) * 1,262 to 1,308 general xp * At least 212 combat xp * 32 to 92 Specific xp * Quest Items consumed during the adventure ** 4 Small Stone Cubes Items kept * Enchanted Map, if you don't have one * Owl Amulet * Bone Ring * Goblin Skullcap (inferior) * Crude Goblin Spear (common) * 2 Shiny Gold Rings * Black Stone On Chain * 6 Longswords (common) (they have the same stats, but different ids, see here, here, here) * 1 Shortsword (sturdy) * Black Claw * Sharp Hand Axe * Black Pearl Bracelet * Wooden Skull Mask * Small Bone Key * Black Stone Ring * Tattered Scroll * Small Leather Pouch * Elixir Of The Torrent * Trollbone Mallet or Ziridor's Iron Fist or Dragonblood Hammer * Massive Leather Tome * Brass Lantern * Coil Of Strong Rope * Black Steel Axe * Onyx Skull Amulet * 4 Kepbekk Leaves * Iron Wand * Goblin Warsword * Long-bladed Knife * Heavy Broadsword * Scale Helm The sets of armor from Thane Pyrond * Chain Boots * Chain Gauntlets * Chain Mail Shirt * Chain Helm * Chain Sleeves * Chain Leggings * Leather Leggings * Leather Sleeves * Leather Helmet * Leather Vest * High Leather Boots * Leather Gauntlets * Studded Buckler Category:High-end items quests Category:Kepbekk items quests Category:Item Quests Category:Partial items quests Category:Quests for Gold